


Here and Alive

by ElysianWayfarer



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Gen, New Age fic, history repeats (in a good way!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysianWayfarer/pseuds/ElysianWayfarer
Summary: Morrigan took the leap to greet the New Age 26 years ago. Now she’s doing it again, but this time she’s in Jupiter’s shoes.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Here and Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Something to bring in the New Year :). Happy New Year(‘s Eve)! 
> 
> (Also I’m really sorry this was made within 2 days—)

Has it already been 26 years since she leapt from the Deucalion rooftops to the New Age? Morrigan could hardly believe it herself, honestly. If you told little Morrigan Crow that she’d live to see life past her 11th birthday, that she wasn’t cursed, that she’d be  _ loved _ , she doubted she would ever believe such unbelievable statements. 

But she was here. She had faced obstacles in her youth that no little girl shouldn’t have faced, but she survived all that. Morrigan was here and now and  _ alive _ . Specifically, she’s now in the shoes of her patron all those years ago.

“This is insane.” She hears panicked mumbling. To her right was a boy in an overcoat that was much too large for his thin body and light blue hair that fell past the shoulders, his hands fiddled with the open umbrella he had,”I heard it from the crowd. We’re jumping. Why are we jumping?” 

“Aragon?” Morrigan couldn’t help but laugh, giving the boy a nudge, “You okay there?” 

“What do you think?” He snipped a little, brows furrowed, ”I could’ve sworn you said that I’m going to live, yes? This is hypocritical at best and a cruel joke at worst, Miss Morrigan.” 

“I know what I’m doing!” She exclaimed, feigning a bit of hurt, “It’s all a leap of fate. Or I guess a step of faith if we’re being technical—“

“Step Boldly!” The sound of the first person to leap off of the rooftop cuts their talk, and people started moving to do the same. 

“Mog? You ready?” Morrigan straightened up at the sound of her wife’s voice, before quickly turning back to Aragon, “Listen to me, it’s all one step. I promise you. Even if you can’t see the jump, trust me.” 

“...”

She gives him a small ruffle of the hair,”Step boldly, Aragon. I’ll see you down.” 

—

Aragon waits. He waited and listened to the people as they jumped off and yelled the same thing.

_ Step Boldly.  _

He slowly makes his way to the edge and climbs on. He can hear the people down below welcoming and celebrating the New Age. 

The boy gulps, adjusting the umbrella in his hands. 

_ It's all one step.  _ Did he trust Miss Morrigan? 

…

Aragon takes a deep breath, holding the umbrella tight as he takes a step. Yeah. Yeah he did. 

“Step Boldly!” 

—

Morrigan was there to greet him as Aragon landed on his feet with a small stumble. She laughs, a hand on his shoulder. 

“Happy New Age, Aragon.” 

Her candidate was quiet, before mumbling softly, “I… I’m… I’m  _ alive _ .” 

A memory resurfaces, 26 years ago when those words echoed in her heart as she greeted the dawn with Jupiter. Morrigan smiled warmly (though he couldn’t see it).

“Yeah.” She whispered, “You’re alive.” 


End file.
